Two Men, A Fallen Angel, A Prophet And A Little Lady
by gidgetgal9
Summary: AU tag to Sacrifice with references to Clap Your Hands If You Believe. Dean has an ill brother, a confused prophet and an angel learning to be human, life couldn't get anymore complicated, right? Yeah, right. A big thanks to sendintheclowns for beta. Complete


**Two Men, A Fallen Angel, A Prophet And A Little Lady**

_**Summary**- AU tag to Sacrifice with references to Clap Your Hands If You Believe. Dean has an ill brother, a confused prophet and an angel learning to be human, life couldn't get anymore complicated, right? Yeah, right._

It had been a rough week, but it could have been so much worse. Knowing the Winchester luck, things could go south at any moment, but for now Dean could at least breathe.

After calling off the trials, Dean thought he had saved his brother only to almost lose him after the angels fell. His ailing brother lost consciousness right after the spectacle of the falling angels with his breathing almost non-existent. The elder hunter had gotten his lax brother to the nearest hospital, and just in time.

The diagnosis had been pneumonia, an almost fatal case with permanent lung damage. The doctors were still scratching their heads with tests they'd run, not really matching up to the disease. There had been some hard questions on why Sam was in such bad shape when brought in, but some how a camping trip gone wrong story had worked. Civilians never wanted to press much when they didn't have all the answers lined up for them.

Permanent damage was a hard pill for Dean to swallow but after watching his brother hooked up to machines for three days and almost losing him twice, he was happy that Sam had survived. He would worry about the rest as it came.

On the fifth day, Dean had been gifted with a conscious Sam, and Castiel showing up in the ER. A good Samaritan had brought in a now human Cas, who hadn't known to eat or drink and was severely dehydrated and malnourished. Dean just happened to spot the trench coat wearing angel on his way to get some more coffee from across the street as his friend was brought in.

Turning on the charm, Dean had convinced the staff that Castiel was a mildly mentally handicapped co-worker who had no family, and he got the fallen angel put in Sam's room so that Dean could babysit the two of them.

Once Castiel was coherent, he filled Sam and Dean in on the fallen angel problem and Metatron's betrayal. The light show finally made sense, and damn it if they just didn't need this on top of everything else.

Dean had been in contact with Garth and Kevin as soon as Sam had stabilized. Kevin had reported that the bunker had lit up as the light show happened three nights prior and the poor prophet was still trying to understand what was going on. Garth was working on that, and had checked on the Crowley situation for Dean.

Dean had hated to leave the King of Hell in the abandoned church but Sam's health came first. It had been four days since they had attempted the third trial when Garth got to the church to find it empty.

So yeah, a rough week but Sam was alive, and Castiel, while annoying, was alive and Kevin was safe so all and all life wasn't as bad as it could be and Dean would take it.

-0-

Sam was thankful to be home, and to have a home. The Men of Letter's Bunker wasn't warm and fuzzy but it was theirs and safe, well, as safe as a Winchester can be.

It had been a long week of struggling first to live and then to breathe. He was feeling better now but was still weak, and grappling with the fact that this weakened state was going to be his new normal.

He had lived this once, when he had swapped bodies with the asthmatic black magic teen that made a deal with a demon. Sam once again felt like the 90- pound teen that struggled to breathe whenever his system was over taxed. It wasn't a good place to be but he was alive and with a healthy Dean, so he would take it.

All and all it felt like they got off lucky this time, and for the first time, in well, forever, he was on the same page with his brother. There was guilt over not taking action on the fallen angels or possessing the knowledge to cure demons, but they both decided opting out was what had to be done.

Sam was no use on a hunt now and he wasn't letting Dean face any of this alone. They would be Men of Letters now and help from the bunker. Garth would be their voice, be Bobby's new face, and they would be the wizard behind the curtain, dispensing the knowledge that the current generation of hunters needed to face what was out there.

It wasn't like their plates weren't full just teaching Castiel how to be a human. It was comical and frustrating and maddening all in one big go. Kevin had opted out of operation make Cas a functioning human, and instead was focusing on getting Intel on the fallen angels. And while Sam hated being so weak, he wasn't above using his invalid situation to get out of the more trying aspects of teaching Cas.

Dean was not amused.

In fact, each night once Dean got Castiel situated with a book (they had gotten their friend books on stuff like cooking for dummys). He would stop by Sam's room, (Dean had insisted that Sam have a formal room across from his so he could keep and eye on him), for a venting secession.

"I'm going to kill him, Sammy! I swear, his days are numbered." Dean gritted out as he flopped on the end of Sam's bed.

"What did he do this time?" Sam asked schooling the grin from his features as he put the book he was reading down.

"He put Kevin's red t-shirt in with the whites and now all our underwear is pink."

Sam sighed. "Crap, well, you won't be trolling for chicks until things settle down and we can buy you a new set before then."

"Pink Sam, all of them. I know you and Kevin are girls and don't care but I have standards." Dean huffed out.

"Dude, I have standards too, and crap, I can hear Kevin whining now." Sam replied back in frustration.

"Yeah, well then we can all kill Cas slowly then." Dean said as he sat up straighter.

Sam didn't like the gleam in his brother's eyes.

"Dude, we can't kill him. You didn't kill me when I turned yours and Dad's underwear pink."

Dean chuckled at that. "Yeah well, I wanted too, but Dad just laughed and pointed out that I had done the same thing a few years back."

"So, we aren't going to kill Cas then?" Sam asked amused.

"No, but I think I'll start keep a journal on all the ways I would like too." Dean reasoned back.

"Fair enough, so if you have it out of your system..." Sam's statement was interrupted by the ringing of one of his phones that was resting on his nightstand.

Dean got up and grabbed the phone and handed it to Sam.

Sam didn't recognize the number but answered it anyway. They still had their number out there with the civilians they had helped and while they couldn't hunt now, they could call in a friend to help the person.

"Hello." Sam answered tentatively trying to ignore the stare Dean was leveling at him.

"Is this Sam?" A female voice asked.

"Yes, this is Sam, can I help you?"

"Uh, well I don't know if you remember me or not. It has been a few years, but my name is Sparrow and we meet when your brother was abducted by aliens?"

The memory came back, a bit hazy, but it was there. Sparrow was the hippie chick that Soulless Sam slept with while his brother was missing. _Crap, this couldn't be good._

"Yeah, uh, I remember."

There was a relieved sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Thank God. I really hate to bother you but I really don't know what else to do. The night we were together, I did something I never do, I didn't insist on a condom. I mean, I was on birth control and you were so charming and kept saying that birth control pills were pretty full proof and that you were clean and... I was so stupid."

Sam swallowed hard and struggled to catch his breath. He could see his brother reaching for the phone but Sam evaded his brother's grasp.

_Stay calm and breathe Sam, you made this mess you need to fix it, not your brother._

A timid voice roused Sam from his panic. "Sam are you still there?"

"Yeah, I had a bad case of pneumonia recently and I'm still recovering..."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that, I can call back if you need me too."

"No, I just had to catch my breath, please, I need to know why you called." Sam replied breathlessly.

"Yeah, well like I said, no condom and well, I got preggers. I didn't contact you because I had the feeling that you and your brother were free spirits like me and a child doesn't figure well in that whole equation. So, I did some research and found this great commune in Colorado. It was a perfect place to raise Summer, and she and I loved it. It allowed me to be me and if I needed time alone, one of the other mom's would watch her and I could return the favor. The whole place was so peaceful but that peace was shattered a week ago."

Sam was still trying to adjust to the possibility he had a daughter when the shattered peace statement sunk in.

"Sparrow, what happened?" Sam had a bad feeling this had to do with recent events.

Dean scooted closer and Sam shot his brother an annoyed look but didn't push him away.

"There were these three people that joined us. They were real intense and they had this angry vibe to them. Our little Harmony Place doesn't turn anyone away and it isn't unheard of for people in this life to have anger built up over their past but this felt different. They felt different. There was two men and this female and she seemed to call all the shots and one night, Elizabeth cornered me and started asking about Summer, I had noticed them staring at her the day before and the look they gave her was chilling. I didn't want to answer her but I had a feeling if I didn't that she might do something so I caved."

Sam could hear the fear in Sparrow's voice.

"What did she want to know?" Sam asked anxiously.

"Who Summer's father was. I told her it was a one night stand and I didn't even get your full name. That wasn't enough she wanted your first name and a description. When I said Sam and described you, she nodded and pretty much dismissed me with this look of disgust. I knew right then and there, that Summer was in danger, I could feel it in my bones so I packed us up when I got back to our apartment and I took off. I didn't say goodbye or anything, I just drove and drove until I was in Kansas and couldn't drive anymore. I got a room but I can't sleep and I just know they will come after me."

Sam took a calming breath. "Where are you?"

"Colby, Kansas, at the Motel 8. Can you come?" Sparrow voice was starting to calm.

"I ..."

Before he could truly reply, Dean jerked the phone from him.

"Sam is in no condition to come to you. If he thinks you need help, then I can come."

Sam glared at his brother and tried to get the phone back but his brother was too quick. The younger hunter knew it was a battle he wasn't going to win. He couldn't hear Sparrow but he listened intently to his brother's side of the conversation.

"Okay, text us the room number and anything else we need to know. I'm about two- three hours away so just sit tight. Keep your eyes open and if you have to run, run, we can catch up to you. I'll call you when I'm on the road and closer. Yeah, bye."

Dean ended the call and then turned to glare at Sam.

"Who the hell is Sparrow and why in the hell were you willing to risk your health to help her?"

Sam took a calming breath, it would do him no good to need the inhaler, not when his little girl needed him.

"Sparrow was the hippie chick Soulless Me was … sleeping with while you were abducted."

Dean rolled his eyes. "She see some more aliens? Because you and I are not wasting time on fairies..."

Sam sighed. "No Dean, it's not that."

"Then what Sam, another roll in the hay? Because I got to tell you..."

"I have a child." Sam spit the words out and then watched as his brother's eyes bugged out. It would have been amusing if well, this wasn't real.

"Crap, how the hell... well I know how the hell, but why contact you now? And she didn't seem real uh, well... how do you know it is yours and again, what is her end game here?"

Sam swallowed hard and spoke. "She had Summer at some commune in Colorado and was happy there. I wasn't contacted before because she got the feeling that I was the wandering type like she was and wouldn't be thrilled. A week ago, when the angels fell, three strangers joined the group. They were intense and showed an interest in Summer and cornered Sparrow to ask about the child's father. She told them my first name and gave a description. Sparrow ran after telling them because she didn't feel that Summer was safe."

Dean plopped down on the bed. "Sam the timing is suspect but we don't have proof that these people are angels just like we don't have anyway to be sure this kid is yours."

The phone in Dean's hands buzzed with a text message alert. Sam reached for the phone but his brother ignored him and opened the text.

"Crap, Sammy, this kid is yours."

Dean handed the phone to Sam. Taking the phone in hand, Sam read the text message that had where Sparrow was located at but it also had a picture attached and when Sam looked at it, he felt like he was looking at one of his own baby pictures. Summer was the splitting image of him as a toddler.

_Well crap._

_-0-_

Sam made his way into the library. There was no way he was going to sleep while Dean was out there retrieving his daughter. The younger hunter had put up quite the verbal fight to go with Dean but in the end his stubborn brother won the battle by fighting dirty and pointing out if Sam had one of his respiratory episodes in the car, then it would slow them down in getting to Summer.

Sam had cursed his broken body but in the end let Dean go it alone. He had also promised to try and get some rest so that he would be fresh when Dean got back, but that just wasn't happening. His mind wouldn't shut down to let him sleep.

Sam was only slightly surprised to find Kevin up late in the library with a book open in front of him.

"Whoa Sam, if your brother catches you up he is not going to be happy." Kevin spat out as Sam sat down across from him.

"Yeah, well, Dean isn't here, he's out..." Sam stopped mid sentence not sure how to even put what was going on into words.

Kevin seemed to grasp that whatever Sam was going to say was important. He shut the tome in front of him and sighed.

"What's up now? Metatron making it rain cats and dogs?"

Sam smiled a bit at that. "No, this time Dean is out on a recon mission that has nothing to do with Heaven or Hell, well it does but... crap, there is not easy way to say this so I'm going to just spit it out. I found out about half an hour ago that I'm a Dad and my little girl is in danger."

"Holy Moly, that is just crazy, crazy for well... you. I mean if a kid turned up from Dean's past, I'd get it but you seem so white bread about that sort of stuff."

Sam let out an annoyed sigh, it was going to be a long night. He didn't even want to think about explaining this to Cas.

"Yeah, well, have we ever told you much about the time I was soulless?"

Kevin scrunched up his head in thought. "Nope, some how I missed out on that."

"Okay, well cliff notes version, Castiel got me out of Hell pretty soon after I took Lucifer back to his cage, only he wasn't able to retrieve my soul when he did that so I spent around a year and a half walking this earth without a soul to be my moral compass and I was ..."

"More a horn dog like your brother?" Kevin supplied.

Sam huffed. "Yeah, only worse. Anyway, there was this hippie chick named Sparrow, and well she got pregnant after spending time with my soulless version and ended up at some commune in Colorado all happy to raise the kid, until the angels fell. From what she told us, seems three of them joined the commune and took an unhealthy interest in my child."

Kevin's eyes went wide. "That is just craptastic. Even for us, I mean, wow. So, is this kid is really yours? I want details man."

"Uh, it is a girl, named Summer."

Kevin started chuckling at that. "Hippie chicks man, of course the kids named Summer, surprised it isn't Moonbeam."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Are you done amusing yourself over the lifestyles of hippies or do you want me to continue."

"Dude, continue, I want to know all about my new niece." Kevin said with a wink.

"Niece, what makes you think you will be her uncle?" Sam asked exasperated.

"I'm thinking we are four men living here on top of each other, like that movie, Three Men And A Baby, so of course I'll be one of the uncles. Which is cool, being an only child, I never thought I'd get to be one. So chill Sam, I promise I'll be the cool uncle unlike Cas or Dean, I can actually teach her useful things besides belching and farting and how monkeys are efficient with their eating habits. I mean for reals?"

Sam smiled. "I see your point. She is just a little over two years old, and you know I didn't get her middle name but her mom's last name is Jennings, so I guess we can all go by that because using Winchester might not be a good idea."

"Ya think? Seriously, I'm betting that the middle name is something like Flower or some kind of nature thing. Or wait, Summer Song!"

Sam sighed. "Probably, poor kid, but if she hates it, when she is older, we can help her change it. Oh, and I do have a picture."

Sam pulled up his daughters picture on his phone and handed it to Kevin.

The younger man let out a low whistle and smiled. "Dude, poor thing looks just like you."

Sam huffed and pulled the phone from him. "Why did I even bother showing you?"

A voice behind them spoke.

"What did he show you? I want to see."

Sam turned to find Castiel in his blue PJ's staring at them.

Sam sighed. _It is going to be a looooong night._

-0-

Dean stopped the car and moved to the backseat to carefully extract it's precious cargo. The lap belt in the back of his baby held the car seat tight but probably not tight enough by today's safety standards. They would need to get a new car to drive when taking Summer on errands. Boy were their lives about to change.

Dean was certain he was going to wake the toddler up, the silly straps on the car seat were way more complicated than when Sam was this age. Luckily, Summer like her father, was not easily awoken as a baby.

Poor kid needed her rest, she had looked exhausted when Dean showed up at the Motel 8 and even the excitement of meeting her uncle only lasted so long. Thankfully. Again, Summer had reminded Dean of Sam at that age on the first hour of the drive back, she asked a billion questions until she literally passed out. Dean was in the middle of explaining how her new home wasn't exactly a house when he heard tiny snores.

Picking his new found niece up carefully, he shut the door to his car as gently as possible. Summer didn't stir and was a dead weight in his arms.

Dean quickly got the child inside and was going to head towards Sam's room when he noticed the light on in the library. Sam was sitting on the couch in the room reading a book when Dean entered. Once his brother noticed Dean, he tried to jump up but wobbled a bit in place for his efforts.

"Dude, stay put, I'll bring her to you." Dean quietly reprimanded his ailing brother before heading towards the couch.

"She's asleep?" Sam asked quietly and Dean could see the disappointment in his brother's expression.

"Yes, poor thing had dark circles under her eyes when I picked her up. She put up a valiant fight for an hour but in the end fell asleep. Speaking of sleep, you should be in bed."

Dean angled Summer so that her head rested on the couch arm and her body was across his brother's lap.

Sam was studying his daughter when he spoke. "You try sleeping when in you know in a few hours you are going to meet your child for the first time."

Dean sat down next to the two on the couch before replying. "I get your point and to be perfectly honest I'm surprised that Kevin and Cas weren't here waiting with you."

Sam huffed in amusement never taking his eyes off his child. "Oh, they were driving me nuts. Kevin was excited and making plans at being the most awesome uncle ever and what supplies we might need, and Cas, well Cas made me go over the birds and bees with him to make sure he understood how I became a Dad on a human level. He argued he got it on an angel level but now he was confused. I almost killed him until I had a great idea."

Dean chuckled quietly. "So what was your brilliant idea?"

"Toddler supply run. I told Kevin that if he left right then with Cas to get the supplies at the 24 hour Walmart in the next town over, then he wouldn't have an audience as he shopped with Castiel. Kevin mentioned that Cas didn't have to go and the shopping could wait but Cas insisted so it wasn't ten minutes and they were out the door taking our junker car to town."

Dean nodded. "Good plan. Speaking of supplies and such, I was thinking we need to get a decent car that has up to date safety if we are going to cart Summer around."

Sam finally looked up from his little girl and smiled. "I guess a lot of things are going to change around here. So, where is Sparrow? I expected her to come with you."

Dean sighed. "Me too, but after our little chat, I get that she was willing to try and be a parent if she could do it part time in a commune but if that wasn't going to happen she wanted to go back to her old life, especially if she knew Summer would be safe with us, and I promised she would be."

"Huh, and how did Summer take leaving her mom?" Sam asked anxiously.

"She was excited. I think she is used to mom leaving her with others. From what I gathered from Summer, Sparrow wasn't very hands on. The kid was excited to meet you and see her new home. I have a feeling she will miss the commune and the people there more than her mom. The good thing about her being so young, she will adapt easily. You were that way at her age, as long as you had me or Dad you were fine to travel. I think once she is used to us, she'll settle in."

"Yeah, so what about Sparrow? Do we need to find her a safe place to crash?" Sam asked as he went back to studying his sleeping daughter.

"You know I don't think we have to worry about Sparrow. She was going to go back on the alien circuit and was heading to Roswell to visit some old friends. I don't think the angels will find her hidden in the traveling cult she hangs with. She was going to go by a new name now too... uh, Robin."

Sam gave a soft laugh. "Sticking with the birds, that sounds about right. I'm almost afraid to ask, but I need to know, what is my daughter's full name? Kevin has lots of predictions and none of them good."

Dean smiled brightly. "Summer Rain Jennings. Sparrow gave you permission to change the last name but I'm thinking Winchester wouldn't be a good idea."

Sam sighed. "Yeah, not so much. Summer Rain? Geesh, Kevin is going to have a field day."

Dean bristled. "He better not around my niece. She has a lovely name. I think it fits perfectly."

Sam looked up surprised. "You do?"

"Yes I do, and now you are going to make me explain and turn this into a Hallmark moment aren't you?"

Sam smiled. "Dude, you brought it up and besides with a girl in the family now, you're going to have to get used to Hallmark moments."

Dean huffed in annoyance. "Samantha, I'm used to it because you and Kevin are such girls."

"Dean..."

"Fine, before you wake your little girl getting all excited, I'll explain. You know how in the summer, the heat can be so oppressive you feel like there is nothing you can do to make it better? It's everywhere and constant?"

Dean paused and when Sam nodded he continued, "Well, every since we got back from the hospital, I've felt this oppressive guilt over failing to stop you before things got so bad, failure to clean up our mess after the trials, just guilt over starting over and not being out there fighting the fight. Even though it made sense to sit this out, it felt wrong you know?"

Dean watched as Sam's eyes filled with moisture and he sighed. "Yeah, I've been feeling it too."

"Well, after a summer rain in the heat of summer, the oppressive heat goes away and you can breathe again. Ever since I picked that little girl up, I've been able to breathe. She is so much like you at that age and I ache inside thinking about anything happening to her. Summer makes sitting this one out okay, she gives me purpose. She is my purpose now, protecting her and giving her the best life we can under the circumstances."

Dean wiped the moisture from his eyes and stared at his brother who had tears falling.

Sam replied, his voice rough with emotion, "Yeah, you're right Dean, Summer Rain is perfect. She's perfect and she is our reason to go on. Our reason to pull this ragtag group together and be a family. Summer deserves that, and I think we do too. I never thought I'd get normal and while this is not normal, it is pretty close."

"So Sam, no more team free will, from here on out, we'll be team Summer and devote our lives to her and her future and if we can help others along the way than we will, but she will come first."

"Yeah, Team Summer has a nice ring to it." Sam replied as he studied his little girl.

Dean nodded. _Team Summer was perfect._

_**End**_

A/N: A big thanks to sendintheclowns for her support and beta work.


End file.
